


The Maelstrom and the Princess Knight

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [16]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Castles, Demon Sex, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rebellion, Sauna, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spooning, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annelotte hires Naruto to help her overthrow Claudette and stop her terrorism over other continents. NarutoxAnnelotte. AU. Elina Bashing. Naruto/Queen's Blade x-over 2nd anniversary story. Please R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Princess Knight

It's the moment you've all been waiting for: Naruto is paired with the lovely, brave knight known as Annelotte for the second anniversary of my _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ series as they take on Queen Claudette to rid the land of her terrorism. Enjoy the action and romance of this installment.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Queen's Blade.**_  
Note:As with my other story, Naruto has freed and revived the Gold and Silver Brothers before reforming them to be his teammates/adoptive brothers. In this story, Claudette has executed Melona and the actual Ymir is working in the castle.

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR Production**

* * *

Naruto, Kinkaku and Ginkaku had been sent to Gainos by request of a woman named Annelotte Kreutz to assist her in battling Queen Claudette, who had been abusing her power by attacking other lands with no other reasoning but to display her army's power.

The Orange, Gold, and Silver brothers arrived in Gainos by the early afternoon and wandered through the large city to meet Annelotte at a tavern. As they did, they couldn't help but notice the countless busty women of Gainos and Ginkaku smiled.

" _This is tit-city."_ Ginkaku thought to himself and Kinkaku looked to see Melpha sweeping the ground in front of the local cathedral. She looked to the trio and kindly smiled while waving at them.

While blushing (Naruto more than Kinkaku and Ginkaku), they waved back at her and found the local tavern. Once inside, Naruto saw probably the most attractive woman he had ever seen sitting near the bar and he looked at her in amazement.

Standing at 5'3, the woman had long, flowing lavender hair and blue eyes with an ornate metal corset-shaped breastplate covering her large bust of 86 (34) on her torso followed by a blue skirt with white ends, and a blue cloth wrap behind her. On her arms, she had two full length arm-guards with blue cloth pauldrons and she wore thigh-high metal boots with hips of 82 (32).

She looked in their direction and once she got a good look at their headbands, she wandered over to them.

"Hi, are you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" The woman asked; while trying her best not to blush.

"That's right and are you Annelotte Kreutz?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and you two must be the legendary Kingin Brothers." Annelotte said to Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

"That's right." The two answered.

"Glad you could make it." Annelotte said before leading them to her hideout where she showed them a blueprint of the Gainos castle. Normally, she and her sister-in-arms would have attempted this but they were currently investigating the abandoned swamplands.

"All right, we'll enter through the back here and sneak our way to the throne room." Annelotte said.

"Why not just go through the front gate and we create a diversion?" Naruto said.

"The best way to avoid the guards is through the back." Annelotte said.

"Look at it this way: if there are no guards standing your way at all, then you can get to the Queen and take her on full-strength." Kinkaku said.

"Plus, how good are these Assassins of the Fang guards?" Ginkaku said.

"They're one of many reasons Queen Claudette gained so much fear; they invaded other lands and started senseless massacres on other nobles; including my homeland." Annelotte said.

"Well, those assassins are no much for shinobi." Naruto said.

"But…" Annelotte said.

"Don't worry, Annelotte. Kinkaku, Ginkaku, and myself have fought countless assassins in our lifetime and none of them came close to defeating us." Naruto said with Kinkaku and Ginkaku grunting in agreement. Having heard countless tales about Naruto and the Kingin Brothers fearsome strength, Annelotte nodded and agreed.

"Very well, Naruto-kun." Annelotte said before she and the three whiskered ninja headed over to the Queen's castle on the large bride. Next to the castle was a cathedral where Sigui appeared with her Staff of Holy Fire ready for combat.

"Annelotte, the sinful heretic, we meet again." Sigui said and Annelotte drew her blade.

"Who the hell are you?" Ginkaku asked.

"Silence, sinner!" Sigui snapped before sensing Kinkaku and Ginkaku's Kurama chakra. Finally, she took notice of Naruto and sensed both Kurama's chakra along the Shinju chakra inside of him, freaking her out.

"In the name of the lord, I shall burn you all alive!" Sigui said.

"Name of the lord?! Ha! Naruto here will know the lord better than you ever will!" Ginkaku laughed.

"You dare speak such wretched blasphemy?!" Sigui declared.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked.

"She's Sigui, a priestess who strongly believes in the ways of God and that people should pray instead of doing things on their own." Annelotte explained and Naruto, personally knowing Hagoromo, knew that Sigui wasn't the sanest of people.

"Sounds like she's been drinking one bottle too many, eh, Ginkaku?" Kinkaku said.

"Sure sounds like it, Kinkaku." Ginkaku answered and Sigui swung her staff. Purple flames flew from it and the four evaded the flames before Naruto used the godly speed that the Shinju chakra gave him to appear in front of Sigui.

Gasping and seeing his inhuman speed as heresy, she swung her staff at him and he easily caught it. Without appearing to apply much pressure to it, Naruto cracked the staff into countless pieces and the horrified Sigui jumped back.

She then performed the holy pose known as Fear and a bright light came out from between her legs. Though Naruto didn't jump back in time, the light did nothing to him and the others were a distance away watching.

"How could this be?!" Sigui said and the blushing Naruto knew the reason had to do something with him being the new Sage of the Six Paths; therefore, biblical-based attacks on him were useless. He jumped back and looked to Annelotte, who had a hint of jealousy on her face from his blush.

"Leave this woman to me." Naruto said before Sigui readied another Holy Poses by the name of Worship and though he blushed, he flashed in front of the priestess. Right when she looked up at him, he gave the back of her neck a light tap in the form of a pressure point and she collapsed.

He formed a clone and instructed him to take the unconscious Sigui to Melpha where she'd both stay out of the way and recover before he and the group walked to the Castle.

"Say, Naruto-kun, how did the Holy Poses not bother you?" Annelotte asked.

"Let's just say I have strong connection with God." Naruto smiled.

"How?" Annelotte said.

"I'll tell you all about it later but anyway, does the Queen have any more weirdo friends we should know about?" Naruto asked.

"There's a Dwarf warrior by the name of Ymir and the leader of the Assassins of the Fang, Elina Vance." Annelotte said.

"Have you met her?" Naruto asked.

"She led the massacre on my father's castle and I intend to even the score with her." Annelotte said.

"In that case, I'll bring a friend." Naruto said.

"Friend?" Annelotte said before Naruto performed some hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground. After a puff of smoke appeared, a bulky black-haired man with tan overalls and a gray undershirt; the most usual thing about him is that he had yellowish eyeballs with gray pupils.

"Hey, Edgar." Naruto said and the man smiled.

"Hey, Naruto, Kinkaku, Ginkaku. What have you got for me this time?" The man, Edgar, said.

"Edgar, we're about to storm this castle here and create a diversion for Annelotte here to get to the Queen." Naruto explained and Edgar looked to Annelotte.

"Is this your girlfriend or your client?" Edgar asked.

"She's the client." Naruto explained with a light blush on his face.

"All right then, my fee is still the same, right?" Edgar asked.

"That's right." Naruto said and Edgar shook his hand.

"You've got a deal." Edgar said.

"Annelotte, meet Edgar." Naruto said.

"Hey." Edgar said.

"Pleased to meet you, Edgar." Annelotte said as she shook his hand and noticed something felt strange about his handshake. Nonetheless, they entered the castle and found a swarm of Assassins of the Fang in front of the entrance.

"Annelotte of the Kreutz, you and your allies surrender at once." One of them ordered and before she could draw her sword, Naruto placed his hand on hers.

"Allow me." Naruto said before calmly walking to the army and they all shouted before raising their weapons. Kinkaku, Ginkaku, and Edgar simply smiled while Annelotte looked on.

"Annelotte, prepare for one hell of a show." Ginkaku smiled.

"What do you mean?" Annelotte asked.

"Watch and you'll see." Kinkaku smiled while Naruto activated his Rinnegan and the army charged at him. Less than a second, Naruto was in the center of the army and he prepared a deadly roundhouse kick that sent many of them flying in multiple directions.

The female warriors all stood in as Naruto tore through them and one tried swinging her sword at him. He quickly gripped her arm and twisted it before throwing her into her comrades.

Some say the day that Naruto received Madara's Rinnegan, he inadvertently acquired the same ruthlessness in battle as the deceased Uchiha and he flashed through them; either punching or kicking into different directions.

Naruto grabbed the sword of one soldier with his bare hand and yanked it forward before sending her flying into the air. This show of strength amazed Annelotte and despite Naruto's destructive Taijutsu skills, she couldn't say she felt sorry for the ruthless band of assassins.

By now, half of the Assassins were either defeated or sent flying into unseen locations. He continued punching and striking his way through the soldiers unarmed until they were all down for the count.

"All right, we're good." Naruto said before nodding to the rest of the group and the impressed Annelotte smile at the bravery of him. The group soon heard deranged cackling and looked to see Elina with an even larger horde of soldiers waiting for them.

"I always knew you'd come here wanting to avenge your weak father." Elina smirked and Annelotte glared darkly at her.

"I'm guessing the bitch with pigtails is Elina Vance?" Ginkaku said.

"What did you say about me?!" Elina shouted.

"You heard me, bitch!" Ginkaku said.

"Leave her to me." Annelotte said while drawing her sword.

"Well, Naruto, what's the move?" Edgar asked.

"Take down all the guards." Naruto said while drawing the Sword of the Thunder God and removing the seal from his Hirashin knife; knowing it'd be much too dangerous to leave them alive.

"Well, I'll squish you and you band of ninja weaklings like bugs!" Elina laughed and Edgar dangerously growled. This caught Annelotte's attention as the growl sounded nothing human and this made her wonder about what he really was.

Kinkaku smiled before opening his mouth and regurgitated the Bashōsen and Shichiseiken. Ginkaku grabbed hold of the sword while letting the Kōkinjō wrapped around Kinkaku's arm while he took hold of the Bashōsen.

"Let's wreck 'em, Naruto, Ginkaku!" Kinkaku said.

"Right, Kinkaku!" Naruto and Ginkaku responded to their elder sibling.

"Charge!" Elina called out and the army went running at Naruto's group. They all ran forth and Naruto easily slashed through the women while Annelotte found herself fighting Elina.

"So, the last Kreutz has come to die like her worthless father." Elina taunted before swinging her spear at Annelotte, who parried with her sword. She kicked at Annelotte's face before she dodged the blow and moved to the side.

"Rinbo Hengoku!" Naruto shouted before sending most of the soldiers flying against the wall and looked to see Kinkaku strike a couple of soldiers with the Kōkinjō. Edgar jumped high into the air and brought what looked like a stinger down onto the assassins.

Ginkaku sliced through the assassins with the Shichiseiken and cut through their word souls before using the Benihisago to seal them in it. He smiled and looked to Elina fighting Annelotte.

" _I'll save that bitch for later if Annelotte doesn't kill her."_ Ginkaku thought to himself.

"Bashōsen: Scroll of Fire!" Kinkaku shouted as the flames burned the soldiers within range alive and Elina didn't notice this as she battled Annelotte; not that she would have cared either way. Elina sliced at Annelotte's heart and the knight swung at the lead assassins' chest.

"You're just as weak as your father was before he died." Elina smirked and Annelotte charged at her. Smirking deviously, she sprang into the air and brought her spear down onto her enemy.

Annelotte easily dodged and thrust her sword upright; stabbing through Elina's shoulder. The psychotic woman screeched in pain as Annelotte's blade piercing her made her drop her spear and she fell onto her knees.

"You bitch!" Elina shouted in pain as she lie on the floor and gritted her teeth together. Seeing Elina in the state she was made Annelotte nod; thinking this action was close enough to avenging her late adoptive father and now the ultimate step to the avenging would be to have Claudette step down from the throne.

Blood leaked from Elina's shoulder as Annelotte removed her blade from her shoulder and looked at her with pure contempt before turning. She looked to see Naruto tearing through the army with his brothers and Edgar before he looked back at her.

"Go ahead, Annelotte, I promise we'll catch up to you." Naruto said.

"Right!" Annelotte said as she took off into the castle and some guards attempted to sneak up on Naruto; feeling to know he could see them with his Eternal Rinnegan giving him eyesight far superior to that of 360 degrees.

Then, Ginkaku appeared with the Kohaku no Jōhei and smiled.

"Hey, bitches!" Ginkaku said to the soldiers and they all turned on him before shouting battle cries at the top of their lungs. Then, the group got pulled into the pot and sealed away.

"Good thinking, Ginkaku!" Naruto said.

"Not a problem, Naruto!" Ginkaku answered before they noticed three soldiers pointing arrows at Edgar's throat and he looked at his summoned ally.

"Place projectile weapons on ground." Edgar said and the three guards sneered at him.

"You can have them when you pry them from our cold dead fingers." One guard sneered and Edgar chuckled.

"Your proposal is acceptable." Edgar chuckled with his voice began to turn deeper and more booming.

"If you want your friends with the whiskers to live, get down and put your hands on your head." The second guard said and Edgar laughed.

"Oh-ho, I see! I'll put my hands on my head." Edgar said while placing his hands at the back of his head and gripped the flesh.

"Like this?" Edgar said before began to pulling the back of his head apart and ripped the flesh. The guards watching this all froze in shock and it also gained the attention of the other remaining guards.

As Edgar tore his flesh apart, something brown covered in bodily mucus appeared from the torn flesh and it started uncurling once the flesh was completely torn off. The brown form uncurled into something with a deadly stinger until it was an insect-like-creature and everyone present except for Naruto, Kinkaku, and Ginkaku looked at him in shock.

Edgar stood in his true form: an 11-foot tall alien cockroach with two long antennae on his head and his most striking features were his large yellow eyes and enormous razor-sharp teeth. In his true form, Edgar had two long arms with bony digits on each finger and he took advantage of the soldiers' shock to knock them back.

"Ginkaku, Kinkaku, Edgar, jump!" Naruto said before his allies jumped into the air and he did some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Uzumaki Rage Hellstorm!" Naruto said as he blew the fiery vortex that scorched the remaining soldiers alive and he dropped from the air with the Kingin Brothers and Edgar. They stood over the charred bodies of the soldiers and nodded at each other's work.

Elina gathered her strength and yelled as she charged at Naruto. She swung her unwounded arm before Edgar stepped into her path and shot his head downward.

He caught Elina in his jaw and she screamed as she swallowed her without chewing; pushing her down his throat with his mandibles. Once he was done, he threw his head back and let out a loud screech.

"Good going, Edgar." Naruto said.

"Not a…" Edgar started to say before he started retching and hacking. Kinkaku and Ginkaku started patting Edgar's backside until he vomited Elina from his mouth.

"I thought as much; you're so nasty that not even an alien cockroach can stomach you." Ginkaku said and Elina lie in the puddle of vomit while trembling in disgust. It was then she lost it and jumped at Kinkaku, who jammed the Kōkinjō against her forehead.

She howled as she flew back and Naruto used Shinra Tensei to knock her back.

"Squeeze her, Kōkinjō!" Kinkaku said and before Elina had time to recover; her word soul emerged from her mouth. Ginkaku charged forward and cut her word soul before cursing it.

"Record, Benihisago!" Ginkaku said and he observed the Shichiseiken had the word Leina on it. Elina, now bruised and wounded, slowly limped onto her feet and snarled.

"Your sister's name, huh?" Ginkaku said and Naruto and Kinkaku didn't object to him saying her most-said word aloud because they knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"You oversized bastard, don't you dare speak my beloved Leina's name!" Elina snapped and Ginkaku deviously grinned. But then, he remembered when he got sealed in the Benihisago for Kinkaku's name being his most said word and an almost-puzzled look spread across his face.

" _The same thing happened to me."_ Ginkaku thought before looking back at Elina's scowling face and his sadistic smile returned to his face.

"Sucks to be you, bitch!" Ginkaku said before pointing the Benihisago at Elina and it began to suck her into it. She knew whatever was happening to her wasn't good and started clawing the ground as she screamed in defiance.

"No! Leina, help me! Leina!" Elina screamed before she disappeared into the Benihisago and Ginkaku smiled. He was aware of the fact that he could have easily sealed her into the Kohaku no Jōhei but for all the horrible things she's done, he wanted to make her suffering last longer.

"Time to catch up with Annelotte, guys." Naruto said and the others nodded before taking off after the lavender-haired knight once Ginkaku sent the pot back to Konoha through a summoning scroll.

_Back with Annelotte_

The Knight hurried to the Queen's throne room and kept her sword drawn just in case. She didn't hear any battle cries and knew her allies had won.

She approached the throne room and kicked the door open. There sat Claudette on her throne and she sat there; unthreatened.

"Queen Claudette, the time has come for you to step down from the throne!" Annelotte valiantly proclaimed.

"Who dares enter here?" Claudette asked.

"You ask who?" Annelotte responded.

"Yes." Claudette responded.

"You killed my father." Annelotte said.

"Do you have the slightest idea how little that narrows it down?" Claudette said.

"I shall liberate this land and more from your evil ways." Annelotte said.

"Evil, you say? The strong shall rule over the weak and the weak will bow without question." Claudette said and Annelotte gripped her sword.

_Back with Naruto's group_

Naruto and his companions hurried over to the throne room before Ymir stepped into their path.

"Halt, men with whiskers and oversized cockroach!" Ymir said and Kinkaku observed her ears.

"I'll give you fair warning, short stuff; get out of this castle." Kinkaku said.

"Ha-ha! I can't do that! I'm the Queen's Alchemist and…" Ymir began to brag before Ginkaku step forth.

"Let's go, pipsqueak." Ginkaku declared; knowing how Dwarf laws worked.

"Right, then, big guy." Ymir said as she swung her battle axe and Ginkaku sliced through it with a single swing of the Shichiseiken.

"I thought so! Your weapons can't compare to the Treasured tools of the Six Paths!" Ginkaku said and Ymir couldn't believe her eyes that her weapon had been broken so fast.

"Now, you dwarfs have to listen to anything your opponent says if they beat you, right?" Ginkaku said and Ymir nodded her head.

"Get out of here." Ginkaku said.

"Right." Ymir sighed before he, Naruto, Edgar, and Kinkaku continued to find their way to the throne room. As they approached the throne room, lightning frequently flashed outside and whatever the reason, the group knew it couldn't be anything good.

They arrived in the throne room and found Annelotte battling Claudette. She swung her sword at Annelotte and lightning flung forth from the blade.

Annelotte ducked and Naruto's team jumped into the scene. Claudette looked over to Naruto and readied her sword.

"So, you've gone as far to gather reinforcements in the form of a falsely-praised ninja, two reformed thieves, and an oversized bug meant for squishing." Claudette arrogantly said before Naruto formed a chakra receiver and tossed it to Edgar upon hearing him growl venomously at Claudette's claim, causing Annelotte to release who he was.

"Edgar?!" Annelotte said.

"I'll explain later." Edgar said as he growled at Claudette.

"Falsely-praised?! How dare you say that, you piece-of-shit Queen?!" Ginkaku snapped before Naruto appeared next to Annelotte with only his Hirashin sword drawn and Edgar placed the receiver onto his backside. Suddenly, Naruto's Eternal Rinnegan appeared in Edgar's eyes and without warning, lightning flashed into the room.

However, thanks to Edgar having Naruto's chakra inside of him via the receiver, he zipped to the side while Kinkaku and Ginkaku coated themselves in their lightning armor. On the other hand, Naruto pulled Claudette forward with a Banshō Ten'in and slammed a Rasengan into her abdomen.

This sent her spiraling into her throne and shattered it from the impact. The stunned Claudette looked up and saw Kinkaku and Ginkaku looming over her.

"Still think our brother is falsely praised now, your royal bitchness?" Ginkaku said.

"None of you are a match for me." Claudette answered before Annelotte appeared and both of the two stood to the side as the Knight stared at the incapacitated Queen.

"What now?" Edgar asked Naruto.

"We wait to see what she decides." Naruto said and hearing that, Kinkaku and Ginkaku moved back to give Annelotte more space. She raised her sword over her head and Claudette didn't move.

Annelotte swung her sword downward and when it appeared the blade had cut through Claudette, her severed crown fell in pieces onto the floor. Claudette sat there in complete shock as Naruto lifted her sword Thunder Clap above his head and broke into countless pieces.

Claudette tried staggering to her feet but Edgar walked over to her and restrained her by wrapping his arms around her body. She groaned from this as Annelotte placed her sword back in her sheath and nodded.

"Why won't you slay me?" Claudette demanded to know.

"Because if I do, I'll be no better than you" Annelotte explained.

"What is the meaning of this?" Claudette stated.

"Long story short, she's sparing your hard-head." Kinkaku said.

"Count yourself lucky." Edgar said.

"So, what now, Annelotte?" Naruto asked.

"We'll turn the role of Queen to someone whom I trust." Annelotte explained.

"Just who is that?" Edgar said.

"She is Maria the Phantom Warrior, whom has started rebellions against Claudette in countless nations." Annelotte explained as Naruto tied Claudette up in chakra chains.

"Where do we find her?" Kinkaku asked.

"Not very far." Maria said as she jumped down from the ceiling and Kinkaku and Ginkaku recognized her true identity.

"Wait a minute, you're…." Kinkaku said and Maria kindly smiled at him while Ginkaku smiled; not wanting her to know about Elina's whereabouts.

"Annelotte-san, Naruto-san, Kinkaku-sama and Ginkaku-sama, and…." Maria said upon noticing Edgar.

"Edgar." Spoke the cockroach.

"Thank you all for subduing her and I'll gladly take her place while keeping an eye on her." Maria said as she helped Claudette stand up and she escorted her out of the castle.

" _Sure glad she didn't ask about the bitch. No way am I ever letting her out."_ Ginkaku said.

"Well, guys, it looks like our mission is a success." Annelotte said.

"Yeah, it does." Naruto said before the group began to leave and once they were on the bridge, they heard battle cries. With his Eternal Rinnegan, Naruto saw the final remnants of the Assassins of the Fang charging at them from the front gates and he smiled.

"I'll handle this." Naruto said as he turned around and readied a Rasenshuriken. He held it over his head and grinned at them.

"See you in hell, bitches!" Naruto said as he hurled the Rasenshuriken and it collided into the soldiers; knocking all of them back and cutting them to pieces. Annelotte looked at Naruto and he smiled back at her.

"So, Edgar, you were a giant cockroach this whole time?" Annelotte asked.

"That's right. I couldn't give my true appearance away so early, so I wore a suit that makes me look completely human." Edgar said.

"It definitely rates about a 9.0 on my weird-shit-o-meter but what can you do?" Ginkaku said.

"So, I take it Naruto is your creator?" Annelotte said.

"No, I'm from a different planet and Naruto summons me here at a price each time." Edgar said.

"What's that?" Annelotte said.

"I have to buy him a 2 gallon bottle of soda or sugar water." Naruto said.

"Hey, I've got 78 million kids to feed." Edgar said.

"It's cheap compared to hiring shinobi." Kinkaku said and Naruto rushed into town before reappearing with 2 Gallon Pepsi and Coca-Cola bottle.

"Here, this is your payment and this is an extra for what you went through with swallowing Elina." Naruto said.

"You swallowed her?" Annelotte asked and Edgar shuddered at the taste of her while accepting.

"Sadly, yes and now I've this bad taste in my mouth." Edgar said.

"Yes, you should have seen it. He swallowed her whole and then spit her back out." Kinkaku said.

"Then, what happened to Elina?" Annelotte asked.

"We sealed her within in this gourd." Ginkaku said.

"There's no chance of her getting out, right?" Annelotte asked.

"The only ones who can get her out are us." Naruto said.

"That's relieving." Annelotte sighed; knowing it'd be for the best of Elina never escaped her prison.

"Well, Naruto, you, your brothers, and Annelotte take care." Edgar said.

"Pleasure working with you, Edgar." Annelotte said.

"Say hi to the wife and larvae for us." Naruto said as he did some hand signs.

"I always do." Edgar said as he vanished in a puff of smoke and Naruto looked to the sunset. Then, once Annelotte paid him and his siblings, they walked through Gainos.

"So, Annelotte, where's your sisters-in-arms you told us about?" Naruto asked.

"They're off in the Kingdom of Amara checking sometime for Queen Menace." Annelotte said.

"I see." Naruto said before noticing Kinkaku and Ginkaku were far behind them. He and Annelotte turned around to see Kinkaku and Ginkaku standing in front of a brothel where some busty hostesses where telling the two that they have discounts for shinobi which caught their attention.

"Hey, Naruto, you and Annelotte go back to her place for the night while Ginkaku and I stay here for the night." Kinkaku said to Naruto.

"Is that okay with you, Annelotte-hime?" Naruto asked.

"It's fine with me." Annelotte smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Kinkaku, Ginkaku." Naruto said and the two waved at him while being escorted into the brothel by the hostesses. Naruto and Annelotte returned to her hideout before sitting in her sauna.

"So, Annelotte-hime, do you have any siblings of your own?" Naruto asked with a towel.

"I've recently found out I have an older sister named Aldra." Annelotte said as her towel draped around her midsection.

"So, what was your father like?" Naruto asked.

"He was very charismatic and brave." Annelotte smiled.

"Sounds like my father." Naruto smiled and Annelotte got up to pour water onto the rocks. As she leaned over, Naruto got a good look at her sexy rear and he picked up a nearby wet towel.

Once she poured the water onto the rocks and more steam filled the bathroom, she stood up…only to have Naruto pop her keister with the towel. She yelped and looked back at him; he stood there with his mischievous grin.

"Got ya, Annelotte-hime." Naruto laughed as he chased after her and popped her ass with the towel. Annelotte picked up another wet towel and started popping Naruto's leg with it.

He swung the towel and she smiled as she popped his arm with her towel, causing him to drop it. Seizing her chance, she got behind him and pushed him onto the sauna bench.

He landed on his back and looked to see Annelotte sit down on his face. She smiled down at him as her rear squished against his face and she looked triumphant.

"Well, Naruto-kun, are you going to stop popping me with that thing?" Annelotte asked before realizing with how big her rear was; Naruto couldn't hear a thing she was saying to him. She shook and grinded her keister against his head while looking like a relaxed princess sitting on her throne.

Finally, after thinking Naruto got the hint, she got up and smiled down at him.

"Well, Naruto-kun, are you going to quite popping me?" Annelotte asked.

"Yes, Hime." Naruto said.

"Good." Annelotte smiled as she placed herself in Naruto's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed and placed his hands on her back to bring her closer.

Their faces slowly got closer as their lips approached and finally locked. The sets of azure eyes looked into one another and shimmered brightly as they kissed.

Annelotte moaned in the kiss with Naruto and stroked her lower backside to hold her close. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she hugged him and he welcomed the valiant knight lovingly.

She separated her lips to begin kissing Naruto's whiskers before he picked her up bridal-like and he carried her through the hideout to her room. After using his side to close the door, he placed Annelotte onto her bed and was top of her while eyeing her cleavage.

"It's all right, Naruto-kun." Annelotte said before Naruto undid her towel and it fell open to reveal her luscious breasts. He blushed while palming them and lightly smiled as his fingers sank into the warm flesh.

Naruto's heart thumped in his chest as he groped Annelotte's bosom and massaged them. He fondled and rubbed the large orbs together while squeezing them.

Annelotte moaned as her new lover caressed and toyed with her breasts while her blush glowed across her face. Naruto moved his head closer and started suckling her tit while playing with her mounds.

She moaned as Naruto toyed with her breasts and rubbed his lips together on her tit to arouse it. He moaned while suckling her nipple and pulled the other one forward.

Naruto twisted and tweaked her other teat before opening his mouth again to gnaw on her orb of flesh. He gently chomped on her breast and his canines sank into it while massaged the flesh of it.

Annelotte's legs cringed as Naruto toyed with her bosom and worked his teeth on her breast. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he bit into her orb before releasing it.

She looked to his erection poking against his towel and he started licking her neck. Naruto's tongue slowly brushed against Annelotte's neck while he simultaneously pinched and pulled her hardening nipples forward.

Naruto groaned at how hard his manhood was becoming from groping Annelotte and she wrapped her arms around him to hold him close. He brushed his tongue against her neck before he started nibbling it and she continue to whimper as his teeth lightly grazed her neck.

Annelotte lowly moaned as Naruto nibbled her neck until he left a hickey and he focused his attention on her legs. He moved down and spread Annelotte's legs apart to eye her entrance.

He rubbed his fingers on her folds and she gripped the bed; knowing that she'd be n to very soon. Annelotte whimpered as Naruto's fingers danced and traced on her entrance while he licked at her clit.

Naruto's fingers wriggled and brushed on her folds before he started lashing his tongue against them. He traced his tongue around them and slobbered against her warmth.

While his tongue rubbed and licked her folds, he reached up and kneaded her right breast. She moaned while holding his hand to her mound while his tongue licked into her lower orifice and swayed inside of her tunnels.

Naruto's tongue wiggled and brushed against Annelotte's wetness while squeezing her orb. She whimpered as Naruto's tongue dug into her caverns and licked her arousal savagely.

The blonde's fingers rubbed on Annelotte's clit as he rubbed his tongue against her walls and he gripped her mound. The Knight lay still as Naruto's tongue traveled through her insides and tasted her wetness.

Annelotte helped Naruto fondle her breast as his tongue lash about inside of her pussy and her legs cringed in pleasure. She closed her eyes and the blonde snickered at her blushing face.

She knew her orgasm was near and Naruto's licking only brought it closer. He sensed this and freed her breast to slide his hands underneath her rear.

He lifted her lower body off the bed and licked into her core. She squeezed both of her breasts and caressed them to build up her orgasm while Naruto' tongue wiggled inside of her entrance.

Naruto kept licking into Annelotte's insides until her body couldn't stand it anymore and her fluids drained out of her warmth. He licked most of them up before setting Annelotte down and licking his lips.

She rolled onto her side and lay on her front. Annelotte squeezed her breasts on Naruto's hilt and he looked down at her with a soft smile on his lips.

She returned the gesture and began to massage her orbs together on his cock. Annelotte's tongue started licking Naruto's member as he started to thrust into her orbs of flesh and he started to moan.

Annelotte's tongue stirred around the tip of Naruto's tower as he thrust into her breasts and she smiled in satisfaction at how hard he felt inside of her cleavage. The knight rubbed her tongue at the exposed foreskin of Naruto's length and he groaned at how hot her tongue felt.

Naruto thrust his erection into Annelotte's breasts as she held them together on him and she blew on it once. He shivered and she smiled as she placed her mouth on his glory.

He closed his eyes and shuddered as he thrust into both her breasts and mouth. She sucked on his hilt and moaned at the taste of it.

She tapped and flicked her tongue against the head of it as Naruto sent it into her tits. Annelotte moaned as she sucked on his member and he gripped the bed as his lover massaged his hardness.

Naruto thrust his hips upright and his cock jetted into Annelotte's mouth. She swirled her tongue around his member and he moaned with glee at this.

She kneaded and caressed her breasts together on his manhood while licking his thrusting erection. Naruto's cock was surrounded by Annelotte's warm saliva as she caressed her mounds together on his hilt and he thrust into them.

Naruto's cock twitched inside of Annelotte's mouth and while she still licked his throbbing cannon, she eagerly awaited the moment he would cum. She bopped her head down his erection and he gritted his teeth at his increasing throbbing.

He shot his member into Annelotte's mouth and she soaked it with her saliva. Annelotte squeezed her orbs together on Naruto's member before it sprayed semen inside of her mouth and she moaned at how much of it there was.

Annelotte swallowed Naruto's cum before taking her mouth off of it and panting. After freeing his cock, she lie on her back while he crawled over her and positioned his member at her folds.

While blushing, she slowly nodded and Naruto's erection slowly entered her warmth. She groaned as her hymen was broken before her lover began thrusting into her core and she moaned at the size of him inside of her.

Naruto's length crashed against Annelotte's walls as she bucked her hips and her walls grinded him. He placed his hands on either side of the lavender-haired beauty and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

He rammed his cock into her innards and her breasts started jiggling from the strong impacts. Annelotte moaned with Naruto as he shot his hips forward and banged his member into her wetness.

Naruto moved in closer and she wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her lips against Naruto's and his cerulean eyes found themselves staring into her cyan-colored eyes.

He placed his hands on Annelotte's breasts and kneaded them as they bounced in his hold. His tongue entered Annelotte's mouth and was greeted by her spirited tongue.

Naruto rumbled his hardness into her womanhood and she bucked her hips with each thrust. He fondled and massaged her mounds while banging his member into her walls.

Annelotte rubbed the back of Naruto's head as he ran his erection into her tightness and she held onto him. She ran her fingers through his hair before placing her left hand on his cheek and stroking it.

The two worked their hips together as Naruto jetted his cock into her warmth and she let out muffled but clear moans into his mouth. He took his hand off Annelotte's breast and stroked her cheek in return as he pounded his vein-surrounded cannon into her warmth.

Naruto's hand held onto her bobbing breast while she rubbed her hand against the back of his head. Their tongues wiggled and battled against one another as Naruto thrust into her wet caverns.

She bucked her hips as he pounded his manhood into her tunnels and she held onto him with her other arm. Naruto's erection flew into her tunnels and her tightening walls grinded its swift movements.

He sharply rocketed his hips forward and she whimpered into his mouth. Naruto squeezed and played with her orb while the other one jiggled about freely.

He separated his lips from Annelotte's and she loudly moaned as his hilt crashed into her innards. She groaned as he became swollen within her tightness and she lovingly continued to stroke his face.

Annelotte reared her hips before wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist and sweat began to drip from the two while they worked their hips together. He groaned at Annelotte's growing tightness and she tenderly stroked his whiskers.

The knight was glad her sisters-in-arms weren't here to see this since knowing how much they adored her; they'd probably overreact to her lover's presence and not even someone of Naruto's friendly stature would help.

Putting this thought aside from when the time came, she focused on grinding her lover's tower and he placed his other hand back on her breast. He squeezed and toyed with it as Annelotte placed both her hands on either side of his face.

Annelotte and Naruto moaned in unison as their crotches repeatedly met from his powerful thrusts. He pumped his erection into Annelotte's tunnels and she loudly moaned from the heavy impacts against her insides.

Naruto's hips charged forward and thrashed his manhood within Annelotte's entrance. She felt the rate of his throbbing erection grow and he felt his lover's warmth becoming tighter by the minute.

He sent his lips to Annelotte's and kissed her again while groping her ample chest. Her tongue licked and rubbed against his as her innards clamped on his member and tightly squeezed it.

Naruto's manhood spasmed before firing white rapids containing his seed until he filled up Annelotte's womb as they let out the biggest moans their lungs could produce. The couple's released exploded from Annelotte's entrance and flowed down from there.

Once Naruto pulled his member from Annelotte's warmth, he lie alongside her and she smiled at him. He stroked his cheek and she did the same for him.

"What'd you think of that, Annelotte-hime?" Naruto asked.

"That was splendid, Naruto-kun." Annelotte panted with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm still hard, ya know." Naruto said and Annelotte, knowing he wasn't lying, turned on her other side while lifting her leg. The blonde moved closer and slid his manhood back into her warmth.

She moaned before Naruto banged his lust-driven hardness into her pussy and she kept her leg up while he slid his hand under her side. He cupped her breasts again and squeezed them together while pumping his shaft into Annelotte's warmth.

Naruto started licking Annelotte's neck as he jetted his member into her pussy and she deeply blushed. He pumped his erection forth into Annelotte's tightness and she held onto the squeaking mattress as he rammed his member into her pussy.

He thrust his cock into her entrance and her orbs bounced in his hands as he did. Annelotte whimpered as Naruto's member jetted into her tightness and she whimpered as she felt his canines nibbling on her neck.

Unbeknownst to either of them, this pleasure was beginning to trigger Annelotte's underworld blood and her lips slowly started changing colors. Naruto slammed his cock into her tightness and she watched as her breasts jiggled in his hands.

They kneaded and squeezed the orbs as Naruto thrust his hardness into her body while she managed to keep her leg elevated for him. She then looked back to see him licking her neck and then a hickey appeared there before she turned her head to face him.

He was in such a hurry to kiss Annelotte that he didn't know that her lips had nearly turned dark purple and her eyes slow began to turn red. However, Naruto's eyes were closed and Annelotte rested her hand on his cheek endearingly.

As Naruto kissed Annelotte, he didn't see that her ears were turning demonically longer and pointed while her skin turned paler. As she became tighter and Naruto's release came closer, he moaned into her mouth and opened his eyes.

As Naruto came into Annelotte, he realized her hair had turned black and his eyes grew wide at her new appearance. Before he could pull back, Annelotte held his face close to hers so he couldn't yell as her pussy yanked his manhood and it imploded within her core.

Despite how good it felt, Naruto couldn't believe what was going on and Annelotte smiled at him. She got off Naruto's manhood while it poured from her pussy and she pinned him onto his back.

"Is there something wrong, my darling Naruto-kun?" Annelotte said in a deeper yet seductive voice while she smiled down at Naruto, who had a stunned look on his face.

"Annelotte-hime, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"I forgot to mention I'm part demon. Fear not; I won't hurt you; however…." Annelotte said before placing her warmth over Naruto's manhood and sliding down it.

"I will ride you silly!" Annelotte moaned while thrusting down onto Naruto's hilt and he moaned. Suddenly, he felt the chakra of Kurama reacting to the warmth of Annelotte's demonic body and she watched with amazement as his eyes turned red with slit pupils and his whiskers thickened along with his hair turning spikier.

Suddenly, Annelotte found Naruto's thrusts being twice was beastly and she smiled with joy as she couldn't match his speed anymore. He sat up and she wrapped her arms around him before he smothered his lips against hers.

Her nails dug into his back and lightly scraped against it as he thrust up into her caverns. Their sex went into a sadomasochistic direction as this caused Naruto to moan in their kiss before she broke it and he bit into her neck.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and moaned with glee as his fox-serrated canines nibbled at her neck. Naruto was glad that Annelotte's demonic warmth hadn't activated his Shinju chakra since he wasn't sure if she'd even survive such godly thrusts and she moaned as her orbs bounced against his chest.

She looked into his eyes and the red pairs of eyes glowed against one another before their tongues rubbed against one another. Annelotte's nail like claws held onto Naruto's back while his hands held onto her rear as his crotch smacked into it.

Naruto's tongue dueled with Annelotte's as she bucked her hips and grinded his tower pumping into her innards. He squeezed her plump rear and she moaned from his monstrous thrusts.

Naruto's blackened lips pressed against Annelotte's dark purple lips just as their release burst from her entrance and splattered on both of their crotches as they pushed them together. Both separated lips to let out demonic moans before both of them reverted to their normal appearance.

Once Annelotte got off Naruto's tower, she lie back with him and they rested on the bed. She rested on him and he stroked her back while smiling at her.

She pulled the sheets up to their waists as she cuddled with Naruto and kissed his lips before they succumbed to slumber from the long day; despite the stench their demonic sex had caused.

_The next morning_

"I'm sure glad Queen Menace is doing, fine." Yuit said as she, Vante, Luna-Luna, Mirim, Tarnyang and Sainyang said as they arrived at the hideout.

"I'm going to be the one to wake up sis!" Luna-Luna said as she raced inside with the others in pursuit.

"Not if I get there first!" Tarnyang declared.

"I'll be the one to greet big brother!" Yuit said before they all arrived inside the house and smelled the musky stench from the previous night.

"What is that smell?" Mirim said as she covered her nose.

"It must have been hot last night; she might be sleeping naked." Luna-Luna smiled before they all gripped the door and pulled it open.

"We're back!" They all said before Naruto's head rose up from the bed with Annelotte quickly stirring awake. The sisters-in-arms gasped in shock before Naruto and Annelotte stared at them in shock.

"Who are you and what are you doing in bed with my big brother?!" Yuit answered before programming Vante to aim her cannon arm at him. Mirim prepared her vibration armor and revved her sword while Tarnyang draw her sword.

"Wait!" Naruto said as he sprang to his feet and accidently exposed himself to the others. Their eyes all went wide at his size and Luna-Luna's tentacles went up defensively.

"Hold on, everyone!" Annelotte said as she used the sheets to cover her nude body and Naruto crouched while shielding his crotch.

"Sister Annie, who is he?!" Tarnyang said.

"Don't worry, Big Brother, we'll save you!" Yuit said.

"Stop!" Annelotte said and that got everyone's attention.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Annelotte said.

"The Naruto?" Luna-Luna said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sainyang asked; not really bothered by Naruto's presence.

"That's right; yes, I may be naked and reeking of demon love, but that is how is." Naruto nervously chuckled.

"No!" Luna-Luna said.

"How did this happen?!" Yuit answered.

"Look, give us a chance to get dressed and we'll tell you." Annelotte said.

"But!..." Mirim began to say.

"Please!" Annelotte blushed before they reluctantly closed the door and she sighed.

"I'm guessing those are your sisters-in-arms?" Naruto said.

"That's correct." Annelotte said.

_After getting dressed_

Annelotte explained to her sisters-in-arms the events of the previous day and they all looked on amazement.

"You took out the entire Assassin of the Fang army and subdued the Queen for Maria to take the throne in one day?" Yuit said.

"That's right." Annelotte said.

"Can I call you big brother?" Sainyang asked.

"If you want." Naruto said before Yuit defensively hugged Annelotte; not having any idea she called him big brother mostly due to the size of his manhood.

"No one told you to do that, Sainyang." Tarnyang said.

"But big sister, if the Queen's out of the picture, what will you do now?" Mirim asked.

"I'll be going to Konoha with Naruto and his brothers." Annelotte said.

"What?!" Her sisters-in-arms said.

"Don't worry; you can all visit me anytime." Annelotte said.

"But, sis..." Luna-luna said.

"Are you sure about this?" Yuit asked.

"I am." Annelotte said as she smiled at Naruto and he smiled back.

"Sister Annie, Sainyang and I are still indebted to you." Tarnyang said.

"Well, you are no longer debted to me." Annelotte said before the sister-in-arms decided there was no changing her mind and let her leave to be with Naruto; promising they'd visited her.

_Years later_

Aldra, Yuit and Mirim walked to the Hokage mansion and knocked on the door. Annelotte opened the door and smiled at her elder sister and her friends

"Aldra, Yuit, and Mirim, it's great to see you again." Annelotte smiled as she hugged all three of them.

"Hi, sis." Aldra smiled as she hugged Annelotte.

"How have you been lately?" Yuit asked.

"I've been well and how about you three." Annelotte said.

"Can't complain." Mirim said.

"Where are Luna-Luna, Tarnyang and Sainyang?" Annelotte asked.

"They should be here in two days." Yuit answered as Annelotte guided them inside and she called out.

"Children, guess who's here?" Annelotte called out and three young children came running their way. One was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with whisker marks, Minato, and the other two were girls were lavender hair and blue eyes akin to their mother; Kushina and Mito.

"Auntie Aldra, Aunty Yuit and Aunty Mirim!" Minato and his sisters happily said as Aldra kneeled down to hug her nieces and nephew.

"Minato, Kushina, and Mito, how have you three been?" Aldra smiled.

"Great!" The kids answered.

"Where are those giant uncles of yours?" Mirim asked.

"They're off on another mission." Kushina said.

"Oh, then where's Naruto?" Aldra asked and Naruto came out of a room holding a bundle with tiny arms reaching towards his face.

"Here he comes now." Minato said and Naruto greeted the three while holding the bundle. Aldra looked inside the bundle to see a tiny infant girl with blue eyes and lavender hair like her mother.

"Oh, what's her name?" Aldra said as she accepted the bundle and smiled down at her tiny niece.

"Kaguya." Mito smiled.

"Kaguya?" Mirim asked.

"That's right." Naruto smiled.

"She's named after one of Naruto-kun's ancestors who happened to be a princess." Annelotte smiled.

"I see." Yuit and Mirim both smiled as Kaguya giggled at all of them while her biological aunt lightly stroked her hair.

* * *

Well, there's the 2nd anniversary of my _**Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ story and it looks like the Elina bashing may become a tradition for celebrating it, huh? The next installment will have Naruto coupled with the voluptuous beauty named Luna-Luna.

Well, see you all next time and enjoy!


End file.
